


Distrustful Warriors Stimulate the Daring Nature of Cats

by Dark_Sans



Series: One-Shots Completely Random ... Or Not [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora has problems with her past, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Catra is the Dragonborn, F/F, From Skyrim at least, Implied Relationships, Nords are called Etherians in this world, The other races of Skyrim remain the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: Adora isn't prejudiced, no. Never again.She now knew that The Horde is unnecessarily cruel to the other races, that they aren't Etheria's disgrace like they spoke.The other races are like her, the only difference is only that they contain some small physical or magical differences. If the person is bad, it is because they is bad, not because of them race or anything like that.There was nothing wrong with not being an Etherian. Nothing wrong...... Still, there was something suspicious about that rookie in town with ears and tail like a cat that left Adora strangely uncomfortable.





	Distrustful Warriors Stimulate the Daring Nature of Cats

**Author's Note:**

> A mixture of Skyrim with some elements of She-ra? Sure, why not?  
> The universe of this world is a little different from Skyrim, although it follows almost the same story. So for those who know the game or have already played Skyrim, they will notice different things than they happen in the game, I had to adapt to match the She-ra characters.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it.

Adora couldn't look at the foreigner without being tempted to pull her sword.

She didn't know exactly why, but it had nothing to do with the unknown race of the rookie. Adora isn't prejudiced, no. Never again. She now knew that, although they had good motives, The Horde is unnecessarily cruel to the other races, that they aren't Etheria's disgrace like they spoke. Most of them don't even like the rules that the Princess Legion puts in the realms.

The other races are like her, have customs like her race, some even decide to live the customs that her race created, the only difference is only that they contain some small physical or magical differences. If the person is bad, it is because they is bad, not because of them race or anything like that.

There was nothing wrong with not being an Etherian. Nothing wrong...

... Still, there was something suspicious about that rookie in town with ears and tail like a cat that left Adora strangely uncomfortable.

The foreigner entered the city like any other, watching everything with a strange mixture of curiosity and boredom. She had passed Adrianne's blacksmith shop, bought some things from the alchemy shop, and stayed in the tavern for a long time, possibly talking and becoming drunk with mead. Nothing out of the ordinary, just another traveler like any other...

... Still, Adora lost count of how many times Lonnie had prevented her from drawing her sword and starting a completely unnecessary fight against the foreigner.

"Are you sure it's not your 'Horde Instinct' attacking you again?" Lonnie asked after they returned the facility that served as the headquarters for the guild, looking for missions in an attempt to get the foreigner out of the blonde's head. "I mean, you've been raised since baby by them, created to hate everyone but Etherians. An indoctrination of this level is not easily forgotten in almost a year. "

"I know ..." Adora sighs, sitting down in a chair next. "It's just ... I'm not sure if that's why, it's more about the aura that she emanates ... Something about it is familiar to me, and most of the things familiar to me bothers me ..."

The Redguard raised an eyebrow, clearly still believing it to be the 'Horde Instinct', which made Adora sigh again. The blond Etherian decided to go to her bed, the day having been too long for her.

Maybe Lonnie's right, twenty years being trained to hate who is not like her. Something like this can't be eliminated in less than a year, even living on the same roof as a very diverse group.

_Pathetic. Even after fighting so often against the things that The Horde does against other peoples, do you still act like them?_ _  
_

_Why don't you just give up and return to those cruel people as it should be?_

_You're no different from them, so why still pretend to be better?  
_

_Why pretend to be something you are not? You'll never be anything but **a Horde Scum**!_

The young warrior rolled onto the bed, trying to get those thoughts out of her head.

*

"You called me, my lord?"

Kodlak raised an eyebrow at Adora's reverence, which made the young warrior win a small blush on her cheeks as she quickly rose from her kneeling position and cleaned her pants. Old habits are hard to die, especially this one.

"I mean ... I hear you call me, what do you want, Harbinger?" She asked, giving a small nervous smile. Kodlak chuckled before getting up from his chair and approaching the young warrior.

"Adora, you're a very kind young woman ..."

_ No, she is not. She is only denying very well the fact that inside, she is still part of the Horde. That she'll never be nothing but a stupid..._

"I ... I'm flattered, but I feel you didn't ask me to come here just to compliment me." The young warrior said, watching the old warrior return to the chair and rummage through the old chest.

"It wasn't really for that. Jarl Balgruuf came to talk to me yesterday. "Adora's eyes widened. "He's worried about the constant attacks in recent days and asked if one of our Shield-Brothers or Shield-Sisters was available to help him protect Whiterun these days."

He stopped seaching and looked at the blonde expectantly.

Adora blinked and shifted uncomfortably.

"Um ... Yes, Lonnie and I are available, we've even been looking for a mission yesterday. Maybe even Rogelio and Kyle are also available. I'll call them and ask if they want to come with me on this mission." The old warrior waved and pulled a golden shield from his old chest, delivering it to Adora soon after. The blonde looked perplexed at the shield before looking back at the Harbinger. 

"This is a nice battle shield I've never been able to use, so it's still as strong as it is new," He explained as he passed a piece of cloth to wipe away the dirt. "It was made with scales and bone of an ancient dragon, so it's very tough." He placed his hands on Adora's, looking directly into the girl's blue eyes. "I believe you will take good care of it and use it wisely, correct?"

Adora's voice couldn’t get out of her throat, so all she did was nod. Kodlak smiled and went back to his business, the young warrior quickly leaving the room, still stunned.

She stopped on the stairs and looked closely at the shield in her hands, tracing her finger delicately in the details. That was the second gift he'd given her since she joined the guild, the first one still being worn around her neck, and she wasn't sure how to react to it. Especially because she knows that the missions that Kodlak gives her have a special reason.

Aela often joked with Adora, saying that if she continues to evolve this way, Kodlak will retire early and she will be the new Harbinger, or something. And that really scared the blonde several times. How could she help the guild to stay together and not have fights if she herself can‘t even overcome her own battles? How could she carry the title of Kodlak without smearing his name or any other Harbinger that existed?

_ You're nothing but **a HORDE SCUM** !!!! _

"Adora?"

The warrior looked up, meeting the three people she was supposed to meet, all of them looking worried about her.

The three watched the Etherian warrior look at the golden shield for a few more seconds before she put it on her back and turned to the trio with a serious expression.

"Kodlak has a mission for us, if you want to accept it."

*

Adora couldn’t move, not without risking pulling her sword.

It should be a simple mission: Go to the Jarl, offer your services for the rest of the day, come back at night with a reward, rest, and repeat the whole process tomorrow if necessary. It was something simple, she had done things like this before, facing villains and creatures that threatened Whiterun under the orders of the Jarl. It was a simple mission ...

... Until she realized that the person talking to Jarl Balgruuf wasn't Irileth or Glimmer in disguise, but the foreigner.

Balgruuf was happy with their presence, even though they were unintentionally interrupting their discussion with the foreigner. He got up and asked the five of them to wait while he went to talk with his council about whatever he was talking to the foreigner.

The young warrior tensed as she waited, sometimes staring up at the foreigner, trying to analyze it without arousing suspicion. She was leaning against the wall, her arms folded, her eyes closed, her gray-brown tail swinging gently from side to side. She features freckles on her cheeks, her body seemed to be covered with short orange hairs like a cat, with some stripes in a stronger tone, and her messy hair had the same color as her tail, her black ears stood out in her head. One of her arms was completely bandaged up to the beginning of her fingers.

The clothes she wore were nothing special, though the designer was unfamiliar. It was lightweight but sturdy, it looked like leather, and there were a few rips in her pants, perhaps deliberately. She wore nothing to cover her feet and had two short swords at her waist along with a strange helmet, past a bow and some other weapon on her back that Adora couldn't see right.

As she imagined, the foreigner didn't seem to be anything but a normal adventurer. Adora felt her body begin to relax.

It was then that the foreigner opened her eyes and looked directly at Adora, and the blonde's breath hitched.

Her feline eyes were of different colors, a blue like a clean sky and a yellow as a wheat field, a magical and beautiful combination, incredibly attractive. But there was something in those beautiful eyes that only the most attentive saw and destroyed the magic in less than a second: The gleam in her eyes.

This wasn't a gleam of a normal person, nor of a warrior or soldier who fought in a war, wasn't even close to something like that. That gleam was murderous, cruel, predatory, and bloodthirsty. Like that of a hungry animal who fixed it gaze on one person and decided that them would be a great meal. Like a sadistic killer who lets his victims drag themselves bruised away from him just to see the horror on their faces as he catches them again.

Like the look of Shadow Weaver every time Adora did what she wanted.

She hadn't realized that she had attacked until she heard the cry of her friends.

Adora blinked, trying to understand what had happened. At some point in her thoughts, she simply attacked the foreigner without hesitation. His friends screamed and tried to stop the coup, and the foreigner ...

... The foreigner simply deflected the blow with her short sword and made Adora hit the wooden stand on the wall.

The whole time with a bored expression.

Adora's arms trembled, both from the sudden effort and from the realization of what just happened. She was wrong, or very right. This foreigner isn't normal. It is impossible for a normal person to realize that someone is going to attack you, pick up a weapon and deflect a powerful blow just by using a short sword, and act as if that was nothing, all in less than a second.

_ You see? These other races are a danger to the Etherians. You're strong and she's deflected from one of your best moves as if it were nothing. _

_No..._

_ They are a danger to Etheria, to us! They use these skills for the bad! _

_No! This isn't true! Not all of them use their power for bad things!_

_ How can you be sure, Adora? _

_I…_

_And even if it was, you know you'll never really believe it, and you know why?_

_Because you're..._

“Hey.”

Adora turned her gaze to the stranger, who now had a small sarcastic smile on her face.

_What..._

"You have a very peculiar way of starting a conversation, don't you think?" She asked, widening her smile, leaving her fangs well exposed.

The warrior quickly drew her sword from the stand and stowed away from the stranger, completely ashamed of what she had done.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I don’t know what got into me, I just ... "Adora stopped her stuttering as the stranger began to giggle.

"Oh, by the gods! You should have seen your face! It was like, 'AH, NO! WHAT DO I DO NOW? '"She said as she purposely did a cheap and exaggerated imitation of Adora, which made the other three giggle and the blond Etherian frown a little, refusing to admit that she was pouting.

"Yes, she's always been the type to panic quickly ..." Lonnie approached the stranger and held out his hand. "Sorry for my friend, she sometimes freaks out like that. I'm Lonnie, and these are Rogelio, Kyle and Adora. "

"Catra." She shook Redguard's hand. "And this wasn't the first time someone tried to kill me with a sword, nor will it be the last one, so don't worry." She put the short sword in the scabbard. "But you guys really know how to make a first impression on your _Grah-_ " She coughed. "I mean, your new temporary teammate." Kyle cocked his head, confused by the last sentence.

"Wait ... teammate?" Catra nodded toward Jarl and his council, with some guards beginning to be gathered by Irileth.

"A dragon is coming this way." Her words startled the quartet, quickly bringing the group's focus back to the cat-like. "That's why I came here. I owed someone, and he asked me to warn him about a dragon that seems to be heading in that direction. The city can become a target. "She jerked her thumb at the guards as she closed her blue eye. "And I have the slight impression that that little group of guards is not enough, so him's going to ask us to help them. I'm already planning what to do next. I don't need a reward for doing this quest, as long as they let me stay with some things that belong to the dragon. "

Adora's blood froze, dragons were the only creature in this world she fears, though technically it was thanks to them that she opened her eyes to what was happening in Etheria. And now she's going to have to face one with her friends? What if they get hurt? What if everyone in town got hurt? Maybe that would take the convinced smile from the feline's face and make her face the risk of the situation and ...

Wait...

"You ... You seem very calm to someone who's going to face a dragon." Adora commented, a malicious grin appeared on the feline's face.

"Believe it or not, a dragon isn' the worst thing there is ... There are far more dangerous beings in the world."

*

Catra was right about the call for help.

The Jarl asked them to help the guards with Whiterun's protection, and the feline soon made its bargain in exchange for help. Soon the two groups, plus Catra, walked out of the city walls, heading toward a nearby tower to get a better view and to leave the archers and magicians protected as an advantage for battle.

Kyle swallowed dry as he walked, young Breton trembling and sweating cold with every step he took. Adora was in a similar situation on the inside, but she didn't let anything appear on her face as she walked, leading her three friends that she was sure they were going slowly on purpose.

The young blonde looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed Catra pulling the helmet from her belt and placing it on her head, also preventing her wild hair from over her eyes. Unlike everyone else, she didn't seem to care about that situation, even though she was with a serious expression, it was more like she was anxious for this possible battle than worried that it might cause her death.

Adora was a little jealous about it.

The guards were talking worried about the situation, especially since one of the guards warned that he saw a dragon near the tower they were going to. Irileth encouraged the guards, saying that it would be a great honor to fight and kill the first dragon seen in Etheria for a thousand years.

Oh, if they knew that this is definitely not the first dragon that Adora saw ...

"... No signs of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here." The Housecarl remarked as they reached the tower, watching the destruction and some bodies of guards on the ground. Some guards retreated a little while the Companions simply closed their eyes, making a silent prayer for the fallen warriors. "I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere. Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with."

"Hey, Captain, I don't think you need to worry about looking for survivors any more." Catra pointed at a guard crawling toward them. The group quickly approached him, the feline walking slowly as he surveyed the arena. "... There are no more survivors besides him, better save effort."

"How can you be sure? Maybe there's someone still alive but unconscious. "Despite what she said, Adora didn't believe her own words, it was already a great miracle that one guard survived. Catra shrugged as she watched Irileth help the wounded guard.

"There's no one else alive, believe me. Nothing survives a dragon attack unless it is purposeful ... Or if that person kills the dragon. "

"N-No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" The wounded guard screamed, pressing his injure as he desperately warned his colleagues.

"Guardsman! What happened here? Where's this dragon? Quickly now!" As the Housecarl commanded the guard, Catra's ears moved, and soon she tensed, quickly turning her gaze to the heavens as she picked up her bow, which caught everyone's attention.

"... He is coming."

Adora had no time to react in confusion or panic before a roar echoed on the horizon, then followed by the silhouette of a large creature coming toward them, the silhouette quickly turned into the full shape of a light brown dragon with some parts appearing to have a tone in white. Some guards and Adora quickly drew their swords as Lonnie and Roger picked up their axes, Kyle and the archers guards moved as far away as possible to stay away from the enemy and still manage to hit him.

Catra didn't move from her position, just prepared the bow as she watched the dragon approach, a manic smile beginning to appear on her face.

"Hey Mirmulnir, I finally found you, didn't I?"

*

Kyle screamed so much during the battle against the dragon that the young Etherian would be surprised to notice that he still had voice after the battle.

The battle itself was a little tricky at first, with the dragon attacking with his powerful Fire Breath for some time, leaving several guards injured and Rogelio's tail burned a bit. When Kyle managed to hit him in the wing, the dragon decided to descend and face the groups on the ground, but he landed with a flush that knocked down the guards and would have thrown Adora against the tower if Catra had not come up from practically out of nowhere to save her.

"Watch out!" She pushed the warrior to the ground, making the two escape the blow with the dragon's giant wings. They both rolled to a halt, the feline standing on top of the blonde. She blinked dazedly before giving a small flirtatious smile, a purr appearing in her chest and in her voice. "Well, well ... What a beautiful sight I'm having here ..."

"Can you focus on the dragon instead of flirting with me?" Adora asked, feeling her cheeks blush with their proximity. The dragon again let out a Fire Breath, which hit the archer guards and Kyle.

"His name is Mirmulnir, and I'm multi-tasking, princess. I can do both without any difficulties, so why choose just one? "Catra stepped off her and helped her to get up."I have a plan to defeat him, but I need you to distract him until I can do it, okay?"

"I can try, but I do not know for how long." The warrior warned her before setting off again with her two remaining Shield-Siblings. With the Fire Breath, the heavy whip tail, the strong wings and sharp teeth and claws, Adora had no idea which part of the dragon Mirmulnir was the worst to face.

Lie, she knew very well which was the worst part of the Mirmulnir: He knows how to speak, and he kept teasing and mocking them.

"I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" Mirmulnir screamed in joy after Adora swerved from the blow of the tail, moving away a little. Without missing a beat, he used his wing to hit Lonnie and knock her out, then hit Rogelio with his horn and tossed it like a toy. The blonde warrior's expression became furious when she realized that all her Shield-Siblings had been slaughtered by that dragon, perhaps even seriously wounded.

It was when the dragon gave a kind of scream of pain, violently shaking its back and flapping its wings with force. Soon, the young warrior realized why, Catra had managed to sneak up to the dragon's back and plunged her two swords into his back. Taking advantage of the breach, Adora closed her eyes, concentrating on her special power, a power she shouldn't be able to use, but she still has.

Power began to flow in her veins as the Berserk Rage activated, feeling her anger almost managing to control her own will. She opened her now-glittering blue eyes and ran against the creature, hitting his head with her new shield with all her might.

When the dragon was stunned, the warrior took her sword and, with a cry of fury, attacked Mirmulnir's neck with the blade of the weapon. The impact of Adora's increased strength against the creature's resilient scales made the sword break in the middle, but created a large cut in the dragon. The blood that sneezed on Adora made her skin burn as if it were being bathed by a mild acid.

The creature roared with pain and rage before jerking violently to one side, drawing Catra and one of the swords from his back, and used his tail to strike the two, hurling both at one of the tower's debris. Adora's power was dispelled shortly after the impact, and she was now lying on Catra's side as she trembled with pain from both the blow and the extra effort of the Berserk Rage and the dragon's nearly corrosive blood. Mirmulnir shook his head a little before slowly approaching them both, not realizing that the other warriors and guards began to wake up.

"You are brave. _Bahlaan hokoron._ " Mirmulnir smiled, her fangs all showing as she stood in front of the two young women. " Your defeat brings me honor."

Adora closed her eyes, not wanting the last thing she saw to be inside the mouth of a dragon. She still wanted to have done a lot more, helped more, but it seems like that was the end of her adventure. Unconsciously she reached out and took hold of Catra's hand, trying to bring some comfort to herself as she waited for the dragon's final assault.

And she waited ...

And waited ...

And... Waited ...

And then she heard Catra's laugh.

"The effect has finally begun to emerge, hasn't it? It was about time!" The feline said, and the Etherian risked opening her eyes to know what had happened.

The dragon ... He was standing still. Or rather, he was paralyzed.

"Do you know how many bottles of Paralysis Poison I have spent on my arrows and, especially, my daggers?" Catra stood up and limped toward Mirmulnir, who for the first time had a frightened expression. "I'll tell you: It was a lots of bottles, and the ingredients aren't so easy to find."

She took the dagger that had fallen next to her and pulled a little yellow bottle from her small pouch in the back, spilling the contents onto the blade and stepping on the dragon's shoulder for support, with a teasing smile on her face.

And the moment she spoke again, still in that expression, both Adora and Mirmulnir were stunned.

“ _Dir drem Mirmulnir. Hin zii los dii du._ ”

“ _D-Dovahkiin_? NO!!"

These were the last words of Mirmulnir before Catra sank the dagger into the dragon's cut and use a Shock spells. He screamed and roared in pain, managed to move a little to try to break free, but Catra quickly grabbed his neck and continued to attack with her magic, using the dagger as a conductor.

It wasn't even thirty seconds, but it seemed like hours had passed for the blonde warrior before the dragon finally collapsed dead in front of her.

Catra pulled away from the dragon as soon as him fell, holding out her left arm. Mirmulnir's body began to release something like orange smoke, concentrating on the palm of Catra's outstretched hand as the dragon's corpse shrank a little and began to rot in places. Soon the smoke stopped coming out of his body and concentrated in the form of a orange mist ball in the feline's hand.

Closing her eyes, Catra crushed the mist with her hand, and the mist spread around the young woman. The mist took on the form of a roaring dragon before being completely absorbed by the feline's body, healing all the serious bruises she had at that moment, but leaving a few small cuts and bruises. She opened her eyes again, a small smile appearing on her face.

"It's like he said, I needed an ancient dragon to be able to awaken my true _Thu'um_." She whispered to herself before approaching Adora, who hadn't even blinked since all that began, and reached out to her. "Hey, is everything okay with you?"

The Etherian blinked.

"What ... Did just happen?" She asked as she accepted the aid, leaning on the wreckage and at Catra to steady herself. Catra shrugged.

"No big deal, apparently it's a common thing for us, _Dovahkiin_ ... or whatever you call them on your language." The blonde raised her eyebrow, gaining another shrug of the feline as they approached the guards and Adora's Shield-Siblings, who seemed more exhausted than wounded, to the joy of the blonde. "Believe me, I don't know much about it, but it seems I know more than you ..."

"Dragonborn? What are you talking about?" One of the guards commented loudly, possibly asking the other guard thoughtfully. That stimulate their curiosity and their quickly approached, wanting to know more about this one such Dragonborn.

*

To a mercenary, Catra was a very humble person.

The Jarl offered her several rewards: a noble title, her own Housecarl, a house in the noble part of Whiterun, weapons enchanted with magic. But Catra refused all this and simply asked for half of Mirmulnir's corpse and the dragon skull that was decorating the Jarl's hall.

Well ... Maybe not as humble as Adora thought.

Now, with the moon almost hidden by the clouds in the sky, the four Companions completing their mission and receiving new and enchanted weapons, they were limping happily to the guild headquarters, only wanting to treat their wounds and sleep on their warm beds. Maybe talking to some of his older Shield-Siblings to tell them what happened or, in Lonnie's case, bragging and overdoing her deeds while facing a dragon.

All of them, except Adora. She had stopped walking when she noticed that Catra started to go to the opposite side of what they were.

“Catra.” The mercenary stopped and looked at the warrior, who was scratching her cheek in embarrassment as she looked away. "... If you want, you can come with us."

“… Wait, what?” Catra turned to Adora, puzzled over the invitation. The other three Companions also stopped their walk and returned to their unofficial leader.

“She's right, you are very skilled and strong, would be a great partner for our guild.” The Redguard commented with a small smile. "Being sassy, I'm almost saying you're as good as me."

“The way you killed that dragon was amazing! And it would be great to have you by our side ... Of course, the invitation is not because you are this Dragonborn, or anything like that! It's just for your skills and intelligence! ”Kyle said with a mixture of anxiety and nervousness at the end of the sentence.

Rogelio simply nodded as he gave a little grunt, something that meant high praise from the quiet and silent Argonian.

Catra opened her mouth to say something, but then closed, as if unsure what to say. Adora thought a little about that situation before a memory, just before entering the guild, reappeared in her mind. Gently she removed the first gift Harbinger Kodlak gave her, a wolf necklace, and handed it to the mercenary.

“Here, keep this necklace until you decide. If you don't want to stay with us, just leave the necklace somewhere in the city before leaving, it always returns to its master ... But if you want to join our clan ... ”Adora smiled as Catra took the necklace gently, then then pointing to the guild headquarters a few feet away from where they were. "... So know that there is always a place for one more Companion."

The feline mercenary glanced at the necklace quickly before nodding, walking back to the inn with her body half tensed by the shock of what had happened. The quartet watched the mercenary walk for a few more seconds before Lonnie patted Adora's back.

"Good work, girl. It seems like you overcame your 'instinct' once more. "She congratulated the warrior, then the four returned to their headquarters. The Etherian was proud of her own attitude, her demons will never stop tinkering with her head, but little gestures like that just prove she is above them.

Her demons are mistaken, Catra isn't a bad person. She wasn't a bad person, she wasn't a cold killer.

Catra wasn't like the Horde said non-Etherians are.

She was a good person, Adora knew that.

*

Catra didn't know what to feel as she stared at the wolf necklace.

This isn't the first time a group of warriors was impressed by her abilities, but this is the first time the group she has helped offered her a place among them.

And on top of that ... It was Adora who had proposed that ...

... Even without remembering her, Adora is still gentle with her as she always was.

Still ... She had her own group, her own family. Even though he was a little dark and cruel, it was still her home with her friends, brothers and sisters. She couldn't just leave them.

But she didn't want to leave Adora either, not after what she sacrificed for the feline's sake.

The mercenary's ears moved, picking up a very low sound that no one else would have noticed. She sighed, gently tracing the embossed sketch of the canid's face of the necklace for a few seconds.

"... Hey Astrid, what do you think? Shall I join them or not? "She asked, not moving or giving any warning that she had noticed her surprise visitor. It wasn't necessary. Astrid knew that Catra knew she was there.

"That's a pretty bold question to ask me." The assassin commented, leaning against the door as she watched the feline. "You know full well that I'm the worst person to give advice on things like that."

"I know ... The only good advice you have is about killing someone in public and going unpunished." Catra gave a small dry chuckle before looking back at the necklace. "... She doesn't remember me... I know they said she was different from before, but still ..."

"Don't be surprised, you know the person with whom she was raised. I'm even surprised that she managed to escape only with amnesia, considering everything you told me about that woman. "The mercenary waved lightly, as she moved uncomfortably in bed, the scars on her body that were made against that time seeming to burn only by mere memory. Astrid realized that and was quiet for a while, thinking of something to get out of the delicate matter. "... Were you able to finish the contract?"

"Yes. I woke up this morning and learned that, tragically, my target went crazy during the night and began to destroy everything they could and hit everyone who appeared in front of them. "A sadistic smile appeared on the face of the mercenary while she counted sarcastically the events of dawn. "The guards had no choice but to kill them for the sake of the people. What a pity. "She turned her face to the assassin, never taking away the sadistic, crazy look on her face, Astrid was more than accustomed to the other side of the mercenary, and also to crazy in general. "This request from my partner to warn of the arrival of the dragon served as a glove for this contract and my abilities."

"A excellent work, as always. Your reward will be delivered to you as soon as I return. "The assassin never doubted the mercenary when it came to eliminating targets, she was always one of the best if not the best of them all. If she decided to focus one hundred percent on her work for the Dark Brotherhood instead of her other work with mercenary, Astrid had no doubt she could easily be the main assassin of the Dark Brotherhood.

Catra nodded, but then the mad smile gave way to a thoughtful expression again as she returned to watch the necklace, as if at any moment it gave the answer she was looking for. Astrid's gaze softened a little before approaching and kneeling on the feline's side, placing a hand on her face and making the mercenary look on her eyes.

"Listen, Catra ..." She began to caress the back of the mercenary's ear, causing a small involuntary purr of the feline. "... No matter what you decide to choose. As long as you are with us, our brothers and sisters will support you in whatever decision you make. "

"I'll not leave, I promised to stay, remember?" A small soft smile appeared on the face of the assassin, and she gently kissed the mercenary's forehead.

"Then don't worry about it." She whispered, stroking a specific part at the base of the ear that made the purr get louder and the mercenary close her eyes.

*

Catra had no idea what happened next, nor when did she fall asleep, but when she opened her eyes again, it was morning. She looked at her clothes and examined her body before making sure nothing had really happened between her and Astrid ... At least not this time. This made her relieved, the last thing she needed was another fight with Arnbjorn because his wife had a slight crush for the feline mercenary.

The mercenary's gaze was drawn quickly to the wolf necklace that was now on the bed side dresser. Catra picked it up carefully and studied it, thinking for a few seconds before getting up, picking up his things and the little bag with gold that had "suddenly appeared" on the side of her weapons, and started walking toward the headquarters of the warriors of yesterday.

Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should just leave Whiterun and avoid returning unless necessary. She couldn't hide forever from her affiliations with the "fearsome cruel and bloodthirsty murderers of Dark Brotherhood" what she should do was get away from everything and everyone who could potentially separate her from her assassin siblings and her morally questionable mercenary work. That was what she should do. That's what her siblings would do in her situation. This is the logical and sensible thing to do in this situation.

But when she knocked on the door of the huge building and the first thing she saw was Adora opening the door, a huge, hopeful smile appearing on that angelic face as her eyes sparkled with joy as she realized it was Catra and she wore the necklace around her neck, the mercenary gave a nice kick in the face of logic and 'common sense'.

For Adora, it was worth risking everything she had and a little more.

"Hey Adora."

**Author's Note:**

> Bahlaan hokoron - Worthy enemies.  
> Dir drem Mirmulnir. Hin zii los dii du. - Die [in] peace, Mirmulnir. Your spirit is mine [to] devour. (Or as close as I got to that phrase in the Dragons Language)
> 
> Well, that was a fun story to write. Maybe someday I will expand this universe, but for now it will be just a one-short.  
> I hope that you enjoyed. Comments are always welcome, as long as they are not rude.


End file.
